1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic components, and more particularly to those for insertion into a printed circuit board and methods of assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printed Circuit Board (PCB) manufacturing primarily uses two types of components. The first type is pin through-hole parts that use metallic leads that are soldered into a plated through-hole in the PCB. The second type of component is a surface mount part that sits on the surface of a PCB and is attached by soldering to pads on the surface. As densities of components have increased and higher frequencies of operation are used, some circuit's designs have become very difficult to achieve. The presented invention improves the component densities and frequencies of operation.
Currently resistors can be embedded between layers of a PCB by applying a resistive material between two copper traces after the etching step in the manufacturing process. A typical 4 layer PCB is made up of two assemblies that are each two layer PCBs. These are glued together with a material to become the completed assembly. The resistive area can be applied to any layer making it possible to have the resistive elements on the interior layers. However this approach is more time consuming and makes changes difficult to implement. The present invention removes these difficulties by allowing for insertion of the part to occur after the multilayered PCB is assembled.